The 50 Dramione Proposals
by SlytherinMalfoyPureblood
Summary: A collection of oneshots describing differents ways of how Draco Malfoy proposed to Hermione Granger, and how she reacted. The 50 Dramione ways of proposing: in a concert, as Prince Charming, in NY,etc.
1. Chapter 1

The 50 Dramione Proposals

Summary: A collection of one-shots describing how Draco proposes to Hermione.

My Prince Charming

If there was one thing that Hermione Granger always dreamed about was marrying her prince charming and living happy ever after. Since the first time that her mother read a fairy tale to her, Hermione always imagined the way her wedding would be. She would be wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair would be put on an elegant bun. She like to imagine the way her dad would walk her down the hall and her Prince Charming would be waiting there for her. She could also imagine her bridesmaid standing on the other side of the altar wearing beautiful pastel dresses. She could also picture all the decorations and flowers everywhere adorning the church, and making her feel like a princess.

But the wedding was not the part that Hermione daydreamed about. Hermione thought that the most important part of geting married was not the beautriful wedding, or the reception party, nor the honeymoon, she actually thought that the most important and best part was the proposal. She always imagined how nice it would be for her Prince Charming to come to her in a beautiful white horse.

But don't think that Hermione kept this thoughts to herself, she was always going on and on about it with her friends , family and even the healers in St. Mungo's she worke with knew it. So it was clear to everyone that even thought Hermione was an a matured adult, she still believed in fairytales.

Even though Hermione dreamed about it all the time, she never thought that anyone would take her childish dream seriously. Especially not her current boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, since he wasn't the romantic type of guy. They had been dating for almost 4 years already , but he never make her dream come true. She waited every Valentine's Day and every anniversary for him to kneeled down and at least proposed to her, even if he wasnt' going to do it in his white horse and being a Prince Charming. But he never arrived in a white horse,nor did he ever proposed to her .So at one time or another, Hermione stopped thinking about it.

But Hermione couldn't take it anymore. There had been dating for almost 8 years now, and he still didn't proposed to her. They were now 26 year's old and most of their friend were married now: Ginny was married to Blaise and they had a two year old daughter, Abby. Harry was married to Pansy and they had a baby on the way. Even Ron was married to Luna and they had a 3 year old boy, George, and a 1 year old daughter, Molly.

And all Hermione had was a boyfriend of almost 8 years! She was thinking that maybe Draco didn't want anything serious with her, after all, he was the most sexiest bachelor in the Wizarding World.

So one unexpected day, Hermione got the most wonderful surprised of her life.

Ginny, Pansy and Luna had invited her to lunch at a muggle restaurant and after that they were supposed to go shopping for things for Pansy's baby shower.

Hermione arrived at the restaurant right on time as punctual as always. While she waited for the girls to arrive she took a seat at one of the tables outside the cafe.

When the girls finally arrive, they started chatting about how Pansy was planning her baby shower and how Molly had started talking already.

They were about to order when a old amn dressed in bright colors approched their table. Some clowns and acrobatics followed behind him.

"I'm going to tell you the story of a princess..." the old man started while not only telling the story to them, but also to the other customers who were eating outside.

" Anyone wants to volunteer to be the princess?" The old man asked, looking at only Hermione this time. Hermione turned her head the other way as to not drag the attention of other people, she had always been a shy girl.

"Umm, I see a princess here..." The old man said grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Now I wonder where your Prince Charming might be..." The old man said looking around as if to be looking for a guy to be the Prince Charming.

"Yeah I have been looking for him, too." Hermione thought sadly, no matter how much she loved Draco, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt as though she was only wasting time if at the end Draco didn't want anything serious with her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the sound of a horse heading towards the restaurant. When she finally realized it, she looked up to see a masked man in a beautiful white horse. Hermione could only opened her mouth in owe. She had never seen such a beautiful horse before.

"Umm, it seems as thought we have found your Prince.." The old man said.

All Hermione could do was laugh, she had bearly seen the man on the horse, but she could already picture him as the Prince Charming that she had waited all of her life for.

She couldn't help blushing desperately as the man got out of the horse and headed to were she was.

She was staring to feel guilty, here she was bludhing for some guy that she didn't even know while her boyfriend was somewhere on a business trip.

"he deserves it.." She thought as she smiled at the masked man.

The man had a beautiful heel in his hand. It was a very beutiful shoe made out of crystal and with a 3 inch heel.

The Prince tried it on all Ginny. But Ginny's foot was too small. He then tried on Luna, but her foot was too big. He tried it on Pansy, but her foot was too wide.

At last, it was Hermione's turn. But instead of pulling out a shoe, he pulled out a small black box.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

The Prince opened the small box to revealed a beautiful diamond ring. It had one big diamond in the middle and in the sides it had emeralds. It was the ring that any woman would dream of.

"I know that you have been waiting for this to happen forever. I know that you always wanted for me to do it on a Valentine's day or on a annivesary. But I wanted for this moment to be very special to you. I wanted to be your real Prince Charming and make this day our day. I wasn't going to propose to you on a plain Valentine Day or on anniversary in November 22. I wanted to make it on a day only for us two, and nobody else. So today I , Draco Malfoy, propose to you, Hermione Granger, on March 17: Dramione Day. So Hermione, will you marry me?"  
By then Hermione was already crying tears of joy and her hands were covering her mouth to stop her from screaming and shouting from the excitement. She was so excited that she didn't even bother to answer. Instead she kiseed the only other part of his face apart from the eyes that was not covered with the mask, his mouth, and kissed it passionately. Not even bothering to take the mask off. She was so happy, that the only thing she care about was them, Dramione.

But their kiss stopped when she heard music starting. At first, she thought that it was only her imagination since the song that was being played was her favorite song of all.

But then when she heard Draco said," Listen to the lyrics." She turned around to see her favorite boyband , One Direction , singing her favorite song ," Everything about You." She smiled as she saw all of the guys singing it in acoustic version. When the song finished, each guy pulled out a rose and gave it to her. Well, except for Niall, who gave her a box of chocolate. Hermione roled her eyes, tipical Niall felt so happy that more tears started to fall from her eyes.

"So you haven't answered..." Draco said looking into her big chocolate eyes.

"Yes!" Hermione said as she unmasked Draco's face and started kissing him.

She had found her real Prince Charming and she felt like a Princess...

"Fairytales CAN become true..." Hermione said after pulling apart from Draco.

"Yeah... and Princes Charming do exist..." He replied smirking.

Hermione just laughed and started kissing him again...

And did Hermione had the wedding of her dreams?  
Even though she was 6 months pregnant when she got married, Hermione had the best wedding she could ever dreamed of.

And Hermione, her Prince Charming and their small princess lived happily ever after...


	2. The Concert

The Concert...

Hermione Granger woke up early in the morning... Today was January 13. it was hers and Draco's 2 year anniversary as a couple. They had been dating for 2 years now, and those two years had been the best of her life. She had got to know him a whole lot better. She even got to know his family better. His father, Lucius, didn't approve of their relationship at first, but then he realised that no matter what Draco wouldn't break up with me, so he started accepting me. Narcissa was much nicer than her husband , and she always enjoyed spending time with Hermione since she was proud that her son was dating such a nice and smart girl.

Hermione was dragged away form her thoughts by a owl tappiung on her window. She smiled as she regconized the elegant owl, it was from Draco.

She gave grabbed the letter and gave a treat to the owl. She watched as the owl fly away and then she turned to look at the letter.

Hermione,

I really can't believe that we have lasted 2 years together.. When I started dating you, I honestly thought that we wouldn't last longer than 2 weeks. I still remember our first kiss back in Seventh Year, it was the start of our re;ationship.. We were at the library doing a Potions assigment that Snape had partnered us up in. We were fighting about how I was been a git and wasn't helping you at all. I was so annoyed by you, that I did the only thing that I knew would piss you off, I kissed you. I still remember the way you blushed furiously, and after we stopped kissing you slapped me. It was then when we stared into each other's eyes that you did the thing I would have last expected you to do, you kissed me...

Anyways,enclosed to this letter is a surprised for you..

Bye, see you at the concert

I love you, Draco Malfoy

Concert? Hermione thought, but it then she checked to see what it was that was enclosed to the letter and started screaming.

Draco had bought her tickets to a muggle concert of One Direction, Hermione's favorite boyband ever.

Since Draco had started dating Hermione he had grown more fond of muggle things, he even owned a computer, a TV and some cellphones. But his favorite device of all was his iPhone, he wouldn't go anywhere without it. He even gave one to his father for his birthday. At first, Lucius Malfoy had been furious at his son for giving him a muggle device. But then he had become curious about the item. It only took a couple of days before Lucius started downloading apps and music. He had become obssesed with the muggle device. He even bought hundreds of them and gave them to the house elfs so that they could communicate with each other.

Anyways, when Draco had dicovered that Hermione was obssesed with One Direction he started planning a scheme. He really wanted to surprise his girlfriend. Draco knew that Hermione had wanted to go to a 1D concert , but the tickets to their tour were all sold out.

But something that Hermione didn't know was that Niall Horan was Draco's second cousin. Narcissa was cousins with Maura, who was also a pureblood witch. Maura got married to another pureblood, Richard Horan. But when her husband was killed in the First War, she decided to start her life again the muggle world with her son Niall. They went to live in Ireland when Niall was two years old.

So Draco contacted his cousin and asked him if her could manage two seats in the front row and 2 VIP passes. Of course, after a lot of persuading, Niall didn't let his cousin down.

Then Draco payed the security so that they would let him get on stage... He was going to give his girlfriend a wonderful surprise..

Hermione was waiting outside the stadium waiting for Draco to arrive. But what she didn't know was that Draco was already there, only that he was backstage talking with the boys. draco was going to make Hermione think that he didn't go to the concert...

So after 30 minutes of waiting, Hermione entered the stadium just in time to take her seat, before the guys started singing.

It was already halfway through the concert and Hermione still hadn't seen Draco. She was very upset, thinking that Draco had let her down.

"Yeah, he probably didn't want to be near muggles.." Hermione thought as angry tears ran down her face.

The guys stopped singing ' Up all Night '. They were about to start singing another song when the guys stopped the music.

" We have a special something that a friend asked us to do..." Zayn started.

"Yeah, it is a very special surprise he has for someone that he truly loves.." Harry continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she wanted to hear the guys sing, and finally go home. She truly loved One Direction, but she really wasn 't in the mood to hear how Liam had a surprise for Danielle, or Louis had a surprised for Eleanere. But she never expected the surprise to be for her.

"So he asked us to sing this song for her..." Niall said as they started singing the song.

"Girl I see it in you're disappointed, cause I'm the foolish one that you annoited with you heart. I tored it apart. And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence. And no woman in the world deserves this, but here I am asking you for one more chance.." Liam sang.

And as Liam was singing, Hermione remembered the time Draco had sang that song to her. It was after theyh had broken up because of a stupid fight they had. Not even an hour after their breakup , Draco appear outside the Gryffindor common room with a guitar on his hands, and started singing the song. Hermione still remember the crowd of girls that gathered around him almost drooling at him. Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the girls around her staring at her

When she finally stopped thinking about that memory, her eyes widened as she saw the picture that had appeared in the big screen that was behing the guys. It was one of the few muggle pictures of her and Draco.

Hermione was wearing a green bikini and her hair and body were wet since they had only gotten out of the water.

Draco was only wearing some swimming trunks. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, so he was showing all of his muscles.

He was carrying Hermione bridal style while Hermione was laughing.

The picture was taken by Ginny when Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Harry, Ron and Luna had went together to a muggle beach in California.

It had been one of the most funniest experience in Hermione's life.

Hermione smiled as she saw even more pictures of her and Draco appeared on the screen.

Every now and then she would hear girl cooing in aww at how romantic they were. But what took Hermione by surprise was that when the guys stopped singing, a collague of Draco's and Hermione's pictures appeared on the screen. But when you looked at it, it had a reflection of both of them together kissing.(AN: Just like the one that appears at the end of the video of " Give Your Heart a Break")

After the picture faded from the screen, a voice that Hermione knew to fell said," Look Up."

Hermione did as told, and fireworks started playing in the beautiful night sky.

One of the fireworks spelled out:

I love you

But the last firework was the one that made Hermione start crying tears of joy. It spelled out:

Will you marry me?

Hermione covered her face as she started crying big teardrops of joy.

But then she felt two hand wrapped around her hands.

One hand belonged to Harry Styles and the other hand belonged to Louis Tomlinson.

They walked Hermione to the stage, where Draco was now standing there, on one knee, and holding a beautiful diamond ring out for her.

"So Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" Draco asked looking into Hermione's big chocolate eyes.

Hermione was doing the same, she could feel herself melting as she stared at Draco's sincere eyes.

But instead of answering, she pulled herself down to his level and started kissing him.

When they pulled apart from their kiss, Draco wiped the tears from Hermione's eyes.

"So that was a yes?" Draco asked her.

All Hermione could do was nod her head before Draco started kissing her again.

Hermione felt so happy. She had just experienced the most romantic moment of her life . She felt even more happy as One Direction started singing : Forever Young. While Draco and Hermione danced to the song in the middle of the stage.

Hermione didn't care that millions of people were watching them, she didn;t care about anything because in that moment all she could think of was Draco and her. She didn't know what the future held for them, but she did know that no matter what, she will always love Draco. She also felt happy that Draco could return the feeling.

" I will always love you." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they were dancing.

That wasn't the end of their story, that was only the end of the still had a lot of happy moments to experience with each other.


	3. These Moments in Time

Moments

_Shut the door_

_Turn the lights off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this even though I try_

A very sad looking Draco Malfoy stared at himself in front of the mirror. He wasn't the same handsome muscular man from Hogwarts.

He was only a few months from turning 27 years old, but he looked alot older than he was.

He had dark bags under his eyes and wrinkles on his once handsome face.

He was no longer muscular and healthy, instead he had lossed a lot of weight and his body was only a bag of bones.

His once perfect sleeky hair was now very messy and it was no longer soft.

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help thinking that he would be better dead.

He had nothing in life. No family, no friends , and no Hermione.

He could still remember all the happiness that she had brought to his life.

But that had been nearly 2 years ago...

...

Draco and Hermione had been dating since the end of sixth year. They had become friends shortly after Hermione had found Draco crying in the Prefects restroom.

They became friends, and Hermione helped comfort him when he was worried about his task.

Hermione knew perfectly well all the danger that it was being friends with a Death Eater.

At one time or another, they found themselves being more than just friends.

They decided to finally make it official at the end of the sixth year. Harry and Ron hadn't been happy at all when they found out, but they soon accpeted their relationship when they saw how much Draco cared for Hermione.

But at the end of the seventh year, disaster had struck their relationship. Hermione had been feeling dizzy, nauseous and big purple bruises sorrounded her arms and legsSo she wore long clothes so that no one would notice. Big dark bags sorrounded her beautiful chocolate eyes. Hermione had thought that it was nothing more serious than a simple flu, so she didn't went to the Hospital Wing inmediatly. But she found herself there, after Draco found her passed out in her room.

Draco remembered that day perfectly. It was that day that they had all found out about Hermione's horrible illness.

Early that day, Draco got out of his room and took a shower. He and Hermione shared a Common Room since they were Head Boy and Head Girl.

It was a Sunday, so Draco had woke up at around 11. He had thought that Hermione was probably at he library already, like always.

So he had decided to head down to the library to see her.

But he didn't found her there, so he decided that she was probably with Potter and Weasel.

So he went to hang out with Blaise and Pansy and didn't come back to their dorms until around 8 in the night.  
When he got there, he shouted her name, expecting for her to be in her room.

When she didn't answer, Draco decided to check her room to see if she was sleeping.

He saw her laying in her bed, her eyes clothes and her arms wide open.

"What a weird way of sleeping." he had thought.

But it was when he got more near to her, when he noticed that she wasn't breathing at all.

He shook her body, but she wouldn't move at all.

So he did the first thing he could think of.

He put her in his arms and ran to the Hospital Wing.

It had been almost 2 hours later, when Madam Promfey had told Draco what had happened to Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, something really serious is happenning to Miss Granger. By the time you found her, she had been passed out for more than 12 hours already. If you hadn't found her, she would have probably died. Hermione has a muggle disease called Leukimia. Muggles still haven't found a way to cure it, but they have found a way to control it. Unfortunately, we wizards haven't found a way to cure it either. But we created a potion that can make 90% of the disease to go away, but it can only be used when the cancer is on a early stage. Unfortunately, we found out about it way too late, and the cancer has alreay took over 95% of her body. And it's also too late for her to control her cancer the muggle way." Madam Profey said in a sad voice.

Even though Draco would have never let anybody see him cry, he could feel tear rolling down her face.

"Wh..What does that mean?" He finally managed to say between sobs.

"It means that all that is left to do is wait..." Madam Profey had said.

"So you are going to let her die? You're not even going to try and find a solution!" Draco yelled at Madam Profey. He was not only angry, but he was also hurt and upset. Hermione didn't deserve to die, she was a very smart witch who still had most of her life ahead.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy,but she only has about 8 or 9 months to live." Madam Profey had said before she leaved to her office.

...

But Draco never gave up, he took Hermione to many different special doctors. He didn't care how much money he had to spend, he would make sure that Hermione would survive. Hermione was his life, and he was sure that he wouldn't survive without her.

But after going to more than 50 doctors, Hermione had giving up all her hope. She had convinced Draco to stop looking for a doctor because she was going to die anyways. She had told him that she would rather spend the last months of her life with happiness and joy than having to be looking for a miracle that wouldn't happen.

So Draco make a promise to himself that he would make sure that the last months of her Hermione's life were the best of her entire life.

He took her to different places around the world that she had never seen before, but what make Hermione glad that she had a boyfriend like him was when he was always making sure that she knew that he cared and loved her.

...

So one time he gave her the most beautiful surprise of her life.

He took her to NYC to spend the Christmas and New Year's Eve.

Draco wanted for their last Christmas together to be special adn unforgettable. He wanted to one day be able to look back and say, " That really was the best Christmas of my life."

But most of all, he wanted for Hermione to be happy and have fun so that she would be able to forget about her horrible illness for a little while.

So he decided to give her the best Christmas gift ever.

He was going to propose to her.

So at 12 oclock , he tooked her to the penhouse he had bought for the occassion.

He knew that it was reallhy cold outside, so he made sure that Hermione had a big jacket on and a scarf around her neck before going outside.

He had arranged a very nice and elegant dinner in the penhouse.

With wine to celebrate the occassion.

He covered her eyes as he walked her to the penhouse.

Hermione was almost jumping from the excitement since she really wanted to know what was Draco's surprise.

When Draco finally remove his hands from her eyes. She saw a beautiful dinner prepared for two and some wine, but what she liked the best was the big candle in the middle of the table. It was made from really elegant crystals that put the night stars to shame.

She also loved the night sky sorrounding the penhouse.

She saw that fireworks illuminated the night sky.

The fireworks went on for more than 10 minutes until the final one spelled: I love you Mia!

She kept on looking at the sky to see if there were more fireworks, but nothing happened.

"You liked it?" Draco asked her when he saw that she wasn't smiling as big as he expected her to.

"Yeah, I just thought that you were going to propose... but well, I guess you don't want to marry someone whose gonna die in a few mon..." Hermione was saying, but was stopped when Draco softly put a finger in her lips, and motioned for her to look up.

She looked up at the beautiful night sky, and saw a jet flying , and it was leaving letters in red all over the sky.

The letters formed a message that said: Will you marry me?

Followed by a heart after the question mark.

Hermione squealed as she said yes and gave Draco a soft kiss...

...

Draco was interrupted from his thoughts by the pain that was going through his arm.

His wand was pointed to his arm as he muttered a spell to make it bleed.

He felt more and more blood come out, while he felt more and more pain.

His pureblood serve him for nothing, if he didn't heve the love of his life, then there was not a single reason to live.

He felt his body weakened, and in less than 10 seconds he lay unconscious in the middle of his gigantic bathroom, a pool of blood covering him. But in his arm he had written the name of the person he was thinking of before he died, Hermione...

_I'll find the word to say... before you leave me today... _


	4. St Mungos Fucking Yes!

St. Mungos

Hermione Granger was having the worst day of her life. It was har 21st birthday , and the moment she woke up she had found many owls tapping on her window. They were gifts and letters from her friends wishing her a good birthday. Not only did Harry , Ron and Ginny send her gifts, but even Blasie , Pansy and Daphne had sent her very expensive gifts. But only one person seemed to have forgotten her birthday , her 3 year boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

What irritated Hermione tha most was that she had waited almost 2 hours for his owl to arrive , but it never did. So not only was she now late to work , but she was also starving and she hadn't even had the chance to eat breakfast.

So when Hermione arrived at St. Mungos and found that she had a lot of patients to attend , her mood got worse.

Everything got even more worse, when her lunch break arrived , but she had attend two more patients before she could go out to eat.

Hermione attended the first patient as fast as she could, after all , the lady only had small flu which would go away in no less than 2 weeks.

"Only one more to go..." She thought as she made her way to room 56 , the room in which the patient was.

She opened the door to an empty room.

"Where is the patient?" She asked outloud , even thought she was the only person in the room.

"I'm here..." Said a voice behind her.

She smiled as she recognized his voice.

"Ohh.. so you are the patient. I don't need to check you.. I already know what your problem is..." Hermione said smirking as she turned around to face him..

"Really , and what's my problem.. because I sure feel bad.. I haven't kissed those lips of yours all day.." He said trying to give Hermione a kiss.

"You have amnesia since you seemed to have forgotten that my birthday was today.." Hermione said as she walked out of the room and to the cafeteria of the hospital where she could finally eat.

"Oh.. I know that is defenitely not my problem... if it was , I would have not bought you this..." The blonde haired guy beside her said.

But Hermione didn't heard him since she was too busy thinking about that huge juicy burger she was going to order as soon as she got to the cafeteria. She was so loss in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the 'pop' that indicated that Draco had just apparated somewhere else.

When she entered the cafeteria, she made her way to the ordering line waiting patiently for her turned . She was busy counting the number of persons in front of her, that she didn't notice all the fuss going on around her.

It was until she made her way to an empty table with a tray on her hands, when she noticed all the people where whispering and sending her smiles and Congratulations.

Hermione thought that they were only congratulating her for her birthday, but when she saw the left wall of the cafeteria, she almost dropped her tray to the floor. But she didn't , she only hold onto it tigher.

There on big green and silver letters , was a big banner that said : Marry Me.

However, when she felt hands covering her eyes, she did drop her food tray.

She finally manages to move the hands away from her eyes, and she turned around to see a smiling Draco staring at her.

"So?" He said.

"Umm... I don't know... maybe... it's just that you have that cute of an ass..." She said mockingly , but she got serious when he kneleed down and pulled out a small black box. When he opened the box, she saw the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen in her entire life.

So instead of answering his question, she gave him a very passionate kiss.

"So was that a yes?" He asked her smiling.

"It was a fucking yes!" She said as she gave him another kiss.

5 months later...

Hermione was starting at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a beautiful white dress gown that hugged her curls perfectly well. But if you saw her really close, you will see that there was something different about her. Hermione laughed as she remembered Draco's attempts to guess what was wrong with her. But she was glad that he still hadn't found out, she wanted to give him the surprise as a wedding gift.

"What are you laughing about? I know that you are crazy about me , but there's not need for you to act so insane!" A voice behing her said.

Hermione turned around to see a very handsome looking man staring back at her.

"What are you doing here! It's bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding!" Hermione said pushing him out of the room.

"Hermione, there's nothing that's gonna stop me from marrying you." Draco said as he kissed her lips softly. Their kiss had just started to get more intense when they heard someone fake cough behind them.

They turned around to see a smiling Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Save that for the honeymoon, we don't want for Hermione's make up to be ruined." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione to a chair so that she could apply more lipstick.

Almost 2 hours later...

Hermione and Draco were facing each other , in front of them was Blaise Zabini.

Neither Hermione, nor Draco were that religious, so they had decided that it would be better if Blaise , the person who had dared Draco to date Hermione (which was how Draco's and Hermione's relationship started) , to marry them.

"So Hermione, do you take this git , I mean man and promise to love him forever and always , blah , blah, blah?" Blaise asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes , there's no reason for me not to marry the father of my baby." Hermione said as tears of joy escaped her eyes.

Everyone gasped at Hermione's confession, while Draco just said, " Man, I never thought of that!"

"Draco Ferret Malfoy do you finally settle down and make a comittment for the first time in your life?" Blaise said smirking again.

Instead of answering Draco kissed Hermione.

"Was that a yes?" Blaise and Hermione asked at the same time.

"It was a fucking yes!" Draco repeated the same quote that Hermione had said almost 5 months ago.

"Well, then by the power of me , Blaise Zabini the hottest bachelor avaible. If you are intersted call 533-8999-4110 or owl me to the Zabini Estates. You can also contact me by-" But Blaise was cut off when Ginny, his girlfriend, gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Draco responded to this with a thumbs up in Ginny's direction.

"Okay, I pronounced you Ferret and Lioness , I mean Beast and Beauty, I mean Husband and Wife!" Blaise said after many offenses to Draco.

It was then , Hermione who gave Blaise a thumbs up..

"You may now-" But Blaise stopped before finishing his sentence because Draco and Hermione were already kissing.

"It's gonna be us next time..." Ginny whispered to Blaise, while Blaise just rolled his eyes.

But Ginny was right, because she caught Hermione's bouquet . Almost 8 months later, much to Ron's dislike, Ginny married Blaise Zabini and it was Draco's turn to marry them...

But that's another long story...


End file.
